Let's talk about love
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was building walls. Rose Weasley was determined to bring them down: "Despite the walls you build, I'm here. You don't have to be on your own."
1. Part 1: Rose

**Rose and Scorpius' thoughts on their relationship: A twoshot.**

**_Dedicated to brooke737 for her birthday! (They were like 10 days ago but she read it in LJ;)_**

**Written for the PostSecret Challenge (Quote used: 51. Despite the walls you build, I'm here. You don't have to be on your own.)**

**Also for the Because of Love Challenge. The quotes used (at the beginning of the two chapters in italics) belong to wonderful Amy; they are from her fic: _love, love, love _which you should read- it's great!**

**Lot's of love to Fiyero's Angel (Erie) for beta reading and supporting and being awesome;))**

* * *

**Let's talk about love**

**.**

**Part 1~ Rose**

**far across the distance, and spaces, between us.**

**.**

_Because if you just give up on love, then you weren't worthy of it to begin with._

I never thought I'd ever fall in love. Not in that way; not that much, not that passionately. Not with that person. He was everything I had to stay away from. He was a Malfoy, a Slytherin, a womanizer. He was _not_ a nice boy. He was _not_ my type. But he was a challenge I was willing to face.

Scorpius was the kind of the guy every girl liked, but Scorpius was also the kind of the guy a girl like me could never get. I was the bookish redhead; I was another Weasley, another feisty Gryffindor. We were fighting with such passion - it was my father's fault; he pointed him out that day on the platform - that someone could easily say we hated each other. We didn't. He just annoyed the hell out of me. And I guess I annoyed the hell out of him too.

That was until on our seventh year, when we were made Heads. We had to share a room and spend most of our time together. I still didn't like him, but I had to admit he was truly smart and funny. Spending time with him made me forget all the things I didn't like about him, all the things that annoyed the hell out of me.

I wasn't surprised when he kissed me. We were studying in the library in silence when I looked up from my book - ready to perform a silent spell I had spent the past hour trying to understand - when I saw him looking at me. I returned the look questioningly and he sighed.

"Rose Weasley…" he told me. "You are a hell of person."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't know anything when it comes to you."

He seemed tired and honest and acting in a way Scorpius Malfoy had never been before: his blond hair was messy, falling all over his forehead; and his grey eyes seemed confused, like he couldn't understand anything for the first time in his life.

I smiled and pushed some blonde curls from his forehead. My movement appeared to surprise him and, never taking his eyes from mine, he leaned forward and kissed me; a kiss so chaste and yet so passionate at the same time.

After that, it was like we were in a relationship. You know that confusing type of relationship which is exclusive but you have no idea where it's going? Yes, _that_ relationship. The one you don't really talk about.

When people ask you 'what's going on between you two?' you're not sure what to answer. So you smile and say that everything is fine. Although you know something's wrong. But you're not sure what it is. Because when it's the two of you nothing has really changed despite the fact that you fight less but more passionately. No random girls are around him anymore and you catch him staring at you like he's trying to solve the biggest problem the world has ever faced. And when he notices you looking at him, he smiles the sweetest smile you've ever seen.

That kind of relationship we had. Until I realized, about 5 months after that first kiss, that I was in love with him. That I loved him. And that made me feel the worst. Because I had him, but no, not really. Because he would open up to me and tell me his thoughts when he felt like it or listen me whine about stupid things and make me laugh them away and he would hug me but… he wouldn't say much and I wouldn't demand him to in fear he would get really angry. So, love me? Him, love me? No, not really.

But despite my fears, there were moments I understood I was being irrational. What else could I ever want? What did I expect him to do? He wasn't the type of the person who would show his love to the world or whatever. He was restricted and somewhat… shy? Perhaps.

Unfortunately, I'm not the one to take risks. I wasn't planning to give up on him, on us. I just thought I needed time. And reassurance. But soon I realized how irrational I truly was: because when we are together all these thoughts are gone.

"I love you."

_And I always will, until you give up on me. Because I won't. I know this is real, as much as I'm afraid of it. So, I'm not giving up because it's worth it. _We're_ worth it._


	2. Part 2: Scorpius

**Part 2~ Scorpius**

**you are here in my heart**

**.**

_Because even though she made him happy, and she was his personified sun, he'd never let her know it._

Rose Weasley is my personal nemesis. She's the punishment for everything I've ever done wrong. She also is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Not that I'm ever going to tell her. I'm not that kind of person. I never was. I'm not the good boy; I'm not the boyfriend type. I'm… me: stubborn and arrogant and reckless and careless. And Rosie knows that better than anyone.

I spent 6 years hating her - better say not liking her, 4 months being confused about her and 2 months figuring out a way to tell her I had a crush on her. I never really found the right time because I wasn't that sure about my feelings. I didn't tell her anything. I just kissed her.

Being in a relationship with Rose was, for me, surprisingly easy; almost natural. Even though I knew that no one accepted the turn things had takes between us, I was pleased, truly happy.

But all these were new for me. The feelings. The smiles. I was confused, I was uncertain. Until 7 months after getting myself in this 'bad romance'. We had graduated Hogwarts and were in her apartment. She was reading a book when I apparated in. She didn't seem to notice and I was glad for that. Rose reading was so peaceful, a concentrated expression in her face: she was beautiful.

And that was how I realized I loved her. But I couldn't tell her. Could I? Could I ever come clean about my feelings and intentions? Could I risk getting hurt? Even if she felt the same way, falling in love could be destructive. Caring about someone more than yourself, more than life itself, is always destructive.

And Rosie could wake up one morning and realize I wasn't worth it, I wasn't good enough for her; because I'm not. That's why I decided to never let her know of how I felt. Because she could bring me down but she would never find that out.

"You are ruing both yourself and her, boy," my grandfather told me. "This relationship between you… is unnatural. Almost unhealthy."

I know. I know. I know. I always knew.

"I love you," were Rose's words, on the other hand. And suddenly it didn't matter anymore. Nothing else but Rosie. My fears were irrational; my grandfather's words didn't make any sense. She was worth the risk.

"You are not alone, you know," she added. "Despite the walls you build, I'm here for you."

And this one sentence was enough.

"I love you too."

And I never regretted saying it. Not that I'm ever going to tell her.

* * *

**A huge 'thank you' to everyone who has reviewed the first part and especially to mew-tsubaki for her lovely words;)**

**I hope you guys will appreciate the second part as much.**

**Don't forget to review;)**


End file.
